Mizu Tsuki
is a young kuronichi from Getsugakure, though is of average skill for a shinobi with some potential from her unusual chakra reserves. At the moment she seems to fair in better skill to defense-type taijutsu and fairs far better in Genjutsu. She has remained a Chunin-level ninja in her village but doesn't quite mind it in the least and is fiercely loyal to Getsugakure. She works in a two-man team with Suteki Kasai of Team Kasai and has currently started traveling the world. Background Academy Days Mizu is the youngest of three in her family and lived a relatively normal life, being part of the middle-class families in Getsugakure. She was a somewhat quiet, shy kind of girl with her usual bright personality as she has today and often got along well with others. She was eventually sent to the Ninja Academy in hopes that she might gain a bit more confidence and pursue a much better life than her family had been living. It was here Mizu spent a few years of her life, being among the average grades wise in her class but still earning good marks and never getting into trouble. It was also during these times Mizu at first showed meager skills in ninjutsu and taijutsu, having enough skill to be able to pass. Though her skill in genjutsu wasn’t quite discovered quite yet until much later in life though she did express some interest in it when being touched upon for a time. When the day came to test if she could become a genin Mizu passed with little effort and graduated the next day, being put on a team with Suteki Kasai and another unknown classmate. Being a Genin When the time came to be a genin Mizu was one of the ones on her team somewhat more nervous and worried about her meager skills as a ninja. Her training initially started out slowly, and her missions proved to fair no better as she often got scared and nervous each time. But gradually over time in a few months of becoming a genin Mizu began trying to work harder, not wanting to let her teammates down despite also being the most positive one in their group, even more so than their instructor. And it was also with Suteki’s encouragement that Mizu began to improve, this continuous help forming a bond and deep friendship for the girls long into their later lives. By the coming year before she would become a chunin Mizu began to demonstrate decent chakra control and fair control of the flow of her chakra. She also discovered she had some talent for genjutsu, more so of being able to see through illusions and sense when someone is trying to cast a genjutsu upon her and sometimes her teammates. Eventually around the time the Chunin Exams came she was skilled enough she passed the exams alongside her teammates and was able to obtain the rank of Chunin, something of which she is proud of. Chunin Days to traveling(present) Over the handful of years to follow Mizu would continue to serve her village alongside her fellow chunin Suteki, who would later be promoted to becoming a Jonin. Many of Mizu’s missions to follow was during the peace time after the Third Shinobi World War and well into the shorter Fourth Shinobi World War, sometimes serving on the front lines with her teammate. But she often preferred taking care of missions behind those lines, feeling more comfortable in helping with cargo supplies and stealth missions. One thing of which Mizu proved to be quite an excellent scout during the war until it’s ending later on. Following those days much of Mizu’s time was spent on lower ranked missions, training, or hanging out with Suteki at their favorite hangout spots. But these leisure days would lead her fellow kuronichi to become bored and took Mizu sometime before she agreed to come along on her friend’s planned traveling of the world. A year later after she had turned twenty four and Suteki just turning twenty five that day the two were set and allowed to travel but remaining available if their village ever come under threat again. Though the two remain loyal they have left in search of something different and exciting in the world. Personality Mizu is a happy-go-lucky kind of girl who always seems to have a smile on her face and hardly a mean bone in her body. She is always looking on the bright side of life no matter how dire a situation might be; finding that looking on the negative will make things worse. Well, more so than they might already be. Because of this Mizu normally has a bright expression, being known very well for her kindness towards others and being very empathic of other’s feelings. Usually she is the one being there to help when she can and enjoys the time she has with those closest to her. And of course much like her partner Mizu enjoys a good joke now and again and tends to have some witty remarks of her own. Though she is also fiercely loyal to friends, family, and her village, having a complete change of mind to what she normally is. Like Suteki she becomes serious and focuses on her missions or opponents, always trying to find a way to get the upper hand and prevent someone from getting past her. Any threat to her must be stopped and she usually tries to stay calm and not allow her emotions get the better of her. And still she tries to keep a positive attitude, not wanting to allow negative thoughts invade her mind even when she’s serious. Besides this Mizu usually is the calmer one, rarely getting annoyed by anything and tends to try and ignore a nuisance. This often leaves her the one to try and hold back Suteki and keep her calm and rarely gets roped into being angered. Appearance Mizu is a young woman of average height with a petite, slender body and small stature. She has light fair skin, which can sometimes burn easily if she is out in the sun too long and kind looking face. Her hair is somewhat short, just reaching past her chin and is silvery white in color with her bangs swept towards the right slightly and frame her face and her eyes a dark blue. Some say she almost looks child-like in appearance, appearing to look only about fourteen rather than twenty four. Her attire normally consists of things that are red, shades of blue, and white. She’ll often wear plain shirts with either capris or shorts, usually accompanied with common shinobi sandals. But she may also wear the common shinobi attire of long sleeve or sleeveless red or dark blue shirts, pants, and green vest with pockets. Other items she might have on her person is her forehead protector tied around the arm or waist and gold arm bands on her upper parts of the arms and sometimes earrings, usually moon-themed ones. Abilities Ninjutsu As been stated Mizu’s skills in Ninjutsu aren’t on par with her partner Suteki but she is decent enough in controlling her flow of chakra and concentrating it to where she needs it. Her chakra control is of decent levels though she has an unusually high chakra reserve despite of this; just she hasn’t quite yet learned to tap into its full potential. She is also skilled enough she can handle basic Water Release techniques or certain other types of techniques like the Clone transformation. Taijutsu Her taijutsu is also decent enough she can hold her own but seems to do better in self-defense base tactics. She often prefers to watch the slightest hint of movement to predict her opponents’ moves and does her best to counter though usually tries to defend and block. Also her more favored tactic is using one’s own strength against them, something of which she tries to make up for with her small stature. Genjutsu Mizu’s skills seem to lie more suited to that of genjusu, though she currently cannot use it herself. She is better at seeing through illusions cast by others and can sense when it is being cast. Because of this skill she usually is able to counter a genjutsu far more quickly than Suteki or most others around her, this usually being from her decent control of the flow of her chakra when needed. Though Mizu does hope to someday improve her skills in genjutsu to where she can actually cast it. Nature Transformation Water Release Mizu has an affinity for the Water Release nature and has potential to be an excellent user in it. Though, at this current time she has to usually watch the strength and power of her water jutsus, usually having a little trouble in controlling it due to her chakra control being only of decent levels. So for the time being she often relies more on her basic use of the Water release and currently doesn’t attempt anything stronger. Trivia